2019
The year 2019 saw the first half of the struggle between the Order of the NoHeads and the S.M.S.B., and the beginning of the Second NoHead War. Events April *The Lynch and Stewart families attend a family reunion. *The majority of the aforementioned families, amid others, are destroyed. *Baby Strength and Force Baby become orphaned. June ]] *7 June - Rocken Role graduates from high school with a 3.897 GPA. *10 June - Baby Intelligence is born as Peter Hecks. *11 June- Rotta Hecks finds Peter doing a floor puzzle as he has somehow escaped from his crib. *12 June-13 June - Peter Hecks tries to find a way to speak. "Over the next few days, Peter began seeking a way to learn to speak as fast as possible. When he was four days old, luck fell upon him." He was born on 10 June. *14 June - Peter teaches himself to speak by watching his parents' lips move through a magnifying glass. In the afternoon, the Hecks family is visited by Colby Doge Senior, who puts Peter on television at 8 p.m. after watching him teaching himself to stand up, leading to word spreading about his existence. *15 June-17 June - Upon receiving the invitation, Peter is trained in preparation for a space mission at the NASA Space Station. *18 June - Peter Hecks is abandoned by his parents, but is then adopted by the police and trained by them. He also meets Annabeth Black and they become friends for a time. He goes to bed at 5:23 p.m. *19 June - Peter meets Lori, who tries to attack him. His training with Sheriff Bladepoint begins. *21 June - Peter sees Mr. Stupid NoHead for the first time in a vision. July *2 July - Peter Hecks and Dexter are assigned to protect a politician from pirates who were kidnapping powerful figures for ransom. Pirates attack the vessel, and the politician is kidnapped despite the actions of the two police. Like Dexter, Peter suspects that the security weaknesses and malfunctions on the senator’s craft has been deliberate sabotage, since the craft had recently undergone security. He traces the sabotage back to the responsible factory in Maine. *3 July (1 a.m.) - With help from Peter, Dexter discovers that the factory they seek is owned by Caravan. While they are investigating further, Sean Cornelly arrives and lures the pair into an ambush. There, local battle robots appear and threaten the two police into surrendering. The incapacitated police are subsequently transported to Sean Cornelly’s headquarters. The two police are captured by Cornelly, who plans to hold them until the state Senator is ransomed. Unfortunately, the senator dies from a sudden heart attack. This panicks Sean’s assistant, who rushes into the room with the officers and argues with the pirate leader. During their quarrel, Peter breaks free from his restraints and summons his sword through the now-opened door. Peter then duels with Cornelly, before arresting the two pirates and returning to New York with his friend. *18 July - Mr. Stupid NoHead reveals himself to the public. Baby Intelligence and Mr. Stupid NoHead duel for the first time. *1 July-18 July: The MBH is built. *23 July - Bomb Man is arrested. *24 July - The Battle of the Wasp is fought: **Baby Intelligence learns that Rotta Hecks (his mother) and Annabeth Black (his best friend) are both NoHeads. **Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence's mission to rescue Mayor Katie Black proves to be successful, as Cardarphen barely manages to crash-land the Wasp in the streets. *25 July: **Sebiscuits Cardarphen joins the S.M.S.B. **On Mr. Stupid NoHead's orders, Rotta Hecks begins the construction of a new NoHead base. *30 July: Baby Strength and Force Baby join the S.M.S.B. following the Battle of Palmyra. August - October *Using the Device of Teleportation, Elise Mentum conducts an experiment to travel back in time for more than a few hours. For five days she is trapped in the year 1419. When she is retrieved to the present, she dies. *Mentum's excursion to the past provokes a great disturbance to the life paths of all those she met, changing the present so dramatically that no fewer than twenty-five of their descendants vanish in the present, having been "un-born". *Time itself is disturbed. Tuesday following Elise's reappearance lasts two and a half full days, and August, September, and October shoot by in the course of a single day, leading up to November. November *Paige Nelson and three police attempted to arrest Mr. Stupid NoHead after the S.M.S.B. attacked the NoHead Base, but failed and were killed by NoHead. Paige was defeated only with assistance from the manipulated Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits subsequently became NoHead's new apprentice. *The robot soldiers led by Sebiscuits raid the police station. *A robot squad collected an energy crystal towards the end of its battle to power the NoHead Base's superlaser. *A homing beacon in the police station was altered by Baby Intelligence to preserve the Grand Army. *While Sebiscuits duels Baby Intelligence, Mr. Stupid NoHead murders Greg Hecks. He is picked up by Mr. Stupid NoHead after being disarmed. He proceeded to remotely deactivate the NoHead Robot Army, allowing for Rocket soldiers to take their place. *Sebiscuits meets Hell Burnbottom. *Mr. Stupid NoHead murders Zach and Bridgett Kellerman, but his lightning rebounds off Lindsay Kellerman, his target. He leaves in anger after failing to find her in the house. December *20 December: The S.M.S.B. holds a secret meeting. *21 December - The Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base takes place: **Together, the S.M.S.B. and the Rear Guard engage the Rocket army. **Mr. Stupid NoHead murders Rotta Hecks, despite feeble resistance from Rotta. He is ripped from his physical form by Baby Intelligence. **Paige Nelson is killed at Sebiscuits' hand. **The Rocket army is temporarily deactivated. *23 December: The Mission to Iseville takes place. *27 December: The S.M.S.B. spends most of the day flying to Sydney, Australia. As they reach a motel, Mr. Stupid NoHead summons Annabeth Black and Hell Burnbottom. Black tells her lord about Lucy McCallin. *28 December: Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby rescue Merlin's second apprentice and receive his treasured platinum pencil. That night, they are attacked at the shores of Sydney by Annabeth Black and Kenzie Walters and narrowly escape Mr. Stupid NoHead. *29 December: Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby locate the first of Sir Edgar Caravan's three scrolls in a cave, only to learn there are two more to locate. That night, they have their car repaired. They leave the shop, only to encounter a horrible storm. Carol Wilcox offers them shelter for the night and they become acquainted. *30 December: **Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby bid Carol Wilcox goodbye and go to a lunch party, where Baby Strength gives the Pinewood Derby leather seating. **Carol Wilcox and Gobbles run into inumatu, but they manage to escape. Wilcox and her dog fly to the United States of America after Professor Anthony Ruth calls them and offers them employment. The condition is that Wilcox can get a sufficient amount of money from the Dancing Dorm. She and Gobbles to go the dorm and perform so well that the former is suspected to be a Duod. **The trio are let into the Dancing Dorm by Carol Wilcox, where their dance moves earn them a bed for the night and the promise to have the second scroll in the morning. They are introduced to Bash. *31 December: Leaving the Dorm with Bash, the trio is assaulted by a monster. Baby Intelligence stands his ground, but Baby Strength shouts at it, prompting it to go away. They arrange to make camp, but first, they learn that the Burans have placed wards on the great rock to prevent the scroll from being accessed. The Burans confront Baby Intelligence and escape around 11:45 p.m., but not before throwing a dagger into Force Baby's ankle. Unknown month The lead singer and lyricist of a punk band is captured by war robots. He manages to escape, but is then murdered by Augustus Salt. Battles *Attack on New York City *Skirmish in New York City *Battle of the Great Basin *Skirmish in Wellington Hotel *Duel at Central Park *Battle of the Wasp *Battle of Palmyra *Battle of Ithica *Attack on the NoHead Base **Showdown in the Fourth NoHead Base *Operation: Purge *Attack on the Police Station *Duel in the State Capitol *Attack at the Kellerman House *Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base *Mission to Iseville *Ambush in Australia Births *Baby Strength *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Force Baby *Baby Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman *Tyler Grant Jnr Deaths *Elise Mentum *New York City **Minister Maggot's unidentified subordinates **Brandon **Frank **Alice Shinner **Chimaera **Cecelia Martez **Zett **Katie Black **Greg Hecks *Kellerman House **Bridgett Kellerman **Zach Kellerman *Fourth NoHead Base **Rotta Hecks *City Volcano **Paige Nelson Behind the scenes *7 February: was released. *The largest plothole in the 2019 continuity is that Baby Intelligence was three months old in January of 2020, yet he was born in June 2019, meaning he should be seven months old. This was later dissolved after D. Isaac Thomas revealed the existence of Elise Mentum in July of 2016. Notes and references Category:Years of the Post-Imperial period